


What if...

by MioFromSpace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Romance, bobby has a daughter, not much supernatural going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioFromSpace/pseuds/MioFromSpace
Summary: AU in which Bobby has a daughter: Lana Singer.During their High School years Dean and Sam spend a few months at Bobby's while John is on a big hunt. Dean and Lana can't stand each other at first, but after a while they realize that in each other they might have found someone who truly understands what it is like to be born into the hunter life.





	What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a visit to Bobby's house with their father Dean and Sam meet Bobby's daughter Lana for the first time.

„John, it's so good to see you again,“ Bobby Singer greeted his old friend.

„Good to see you too, Bobby,“ John answered, while his old friend drew him into a tight brotherly hug.

After he let go of John Bobby turned around to Sam and Dean. „The boys really grew up since I last saw them,“ he said to John. „It's been a while since you last brought them with you.“

„I think it's been two years now,“ John replied.

„Look at you Sammy, the last time I saw you you were still a child,“ Bobby said to the 13 year old boy and then turned to his 17 year old brother. „And you Dean, you became a man.“

Sam and Dean grinned at each other over how excited Bobby was to see them. Even though they weren't related in any way Bobby had always been like an uncle to them.

Suddenly John turned arround to the direction of the kitchen. „Is that pie I smell there?“ he asked with a smile. The love for pie was something Dean and his dad had in comon.

„Oh yes it is. Lana thought we should have something to offer to our guests, and she loves baking,“ Bobby explained.

Dean looked confused. „Lana? Who's Lana?“ He had never heard of Lana before.

Instead of an answer Bobby just called into the direction of the kitchen. „Lana, the Winchesters are here!“

„I'll be there in a second,“ came a call back from the kitchen. A moment later the door swung open and a pretty, young girl appeared in the doorway. She was about Dean's age, her long brown hair was held back in a pony tail and she wore a white skirt and a blue shirt with a flowerprint.

„Sam, Dean this is my wonderful daughter Lana. Lana this is Sam and Dean, and I guess you still remeber their father John,“ Bobby introduced the girl.

„Hello Lana, nice to see you again,“ John greeted her.

Dean and Sam both just mumbled a shy „hey“. They were both surprise, since they had never heard about Bobby's daughter before.

  


After that short moment of awkwardness, Bobby led them all into the living room. As usual Bobby hadn't made much effort to tidy up. There were piles of books on the floor on both sides of the couch, his writing desk was covered in more books and papers and also some knives and other weapons. Lana quickly made some space on the coffee table and while Bobby and the Winchesters sat down she brought in the pie and some plates.

Bobby and John started talking about the job John was working on and which was the reason he had come to visit Bobby in the first place. Usually Dean would have joined the conversation or would have listened to any word his father said, to learn more about the hunt, but today he was distracted by Bobby's mysterious daughter. He wanted to know more about Lana. He'd known Bobby basically for all of his life, but no one had ever mentioned his daughter before.

„This is really some good pie,“ he said with his mouth still full.

„Thank you,“ Lana replied shyly. „My grandma taught me how to bake, this is one of her recipes.“

„Your grandmother?“ Dean asked curiously. He had never had the chance to meet his grandparents, they had all died befor he was born.

„Yeah, my mother's mother. I used to live with her after my mother’s death. I only came back to live with my dad when I was 14 and started High School,“ Lana explained.

So that was it, she grew up at her grandma's. But why didn't Bobby ever mention her before, Dean wondered, even though he knew the answer, it was the same reason why most hunters didn't talk about their family: to protect them.

„So do you hunt too?“ Dean asked, still curious to find out as much as possible about the mysterious girl.

„Well, no. My father doesn't want me to hunt, too dangerous. But he lets me help with the research,“ she said.

Dean took another bite of the pie and they both sat there in silence, while Bobby and John still talked the case.

  


After he had finished his third piece of pie Dean put his plate back down on the coffee table and leaned back. He noticed Lana looking at him curiously and shot her an asking glance.

„Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you,“ she apologized. „It's just your amulette, I really like it.“

Dean looked down at his chest where the amulette sat against his gray t shirt. „Thanks. Little Sammy here gave it to me for christmas once,“ He explained, turning to his little brother. „I don't really know what it means but it's been my talisman ever since.“

„Bobby gave it to me in the first place,“ Sam said. He hadn't said much before, because he knew not to interrupt his brother when he was talking to a girl, and to never interupt his father talking.

„I think I've seen it in a book before. There's probably an explanation for it too.” Lana turned to her father. „Daddy is it okay when we stand up now, I want to show the boys a book.“

„Sure, John and I have some more things to discuss anyways. I'll tell you when we need your help,“ Bobby said and turned back to his conversation with John.

„Why would they need your help?“ Sam asked. „I thought you weren't a hunter.“

„I'm not, but I’m good at translating. Dad said that John was having trouble with an old book. That’s why you’re all here, right? Anyway, I think the book with the amulette is in my bedroom upstairs.“ She motioned the boys to follow her upstairs.

  


Dean and Sam had never been on the upper floor of Bobby's house before. There were three doors, the door to the bathroom stood half open, Lana went through the door on the right into her room, and Dean assumed that the last door led to Bobby's bedroom.

When Dean entered Lana's room he noticed immediatly that she had inheritate her father's messiness. The walls of the room where painted light green, a large bed stood in one corner of the room, a nightstand and a vanity with a mirror next to it. Under one of the windows stood a writing desk and there where two big bookshleves on the wall next to the door. There were piles of books on the desk and the vanity and pieces of paper everywhere. Dean doubted that Lana could find anything she was looking for in this mess, but the girl headed straight to her desk and looked through one of the piles of books.

„Here it is!“ she said, holding up the book triumphantly. When she noticed the look on Dean's face she added „I know what you're thinking, it's a little messy here, but really it's just organized chaos. I always know exactly where I left which book.“

She smiled and sat down on the floor leaning her back against one of the bookshelves. Sam sat down next to her, watching as she searched for the right page, while Dean inspected the room further.

„Have you actually read all of these books?“ asked Sam looking around the room.

„Most of them,“ answered Lana as if it wasn’t a big deal, still looking through the book for the amulette.

„What's this?“ Dean asked, holding up a piece of paper with ancient runes scribbled all over it.

„It's ancient greek, I'm just starting to learn it. I thought it might come in handy for research.“

„So that's what you do all day long? Reading all these books and learning foreign languages?“ Dean asked.

„Uhm, well yeah. You see I'm not very good at shooting or fighting in any way, but I'm good memorizing things and that's my way of helping people. I look for the information my dad needs for a job and he hunts whatever he's dealing with down,“ Lana explained.

„That's actually pretty cool,“ Sam admitted.

Of course Sam would find this cool, he was a book nerd himself. But Dean had to secretly agree that he admired a talent for research, even though or maybe because he didn’t have the patience for it himself. He liked the action and the thrill of a hunt, not that his father let him come along for any big jobs yet.

“Aha, here it is,” Lana said, turning the book around to show Dean an illustration of the very amulet he was wearing aound his neck.


End file.
